The Doppelganger Witch
by Faby0411
Summary: Nina Gilbert. The identical twin sister of Elena Gilbert. The second Petrova doppelganger and a witch. (Not good with summaries. This is my first story. I'll only continue this if people think I should, so R&R!)
1. Pilot Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Nina**_

Nina's Pov

_**Darkness and silence. That's all I see and all I hear. That is until it started. The whispers. So many voices and I can't understand a thing except for three words, death, coming, and…**_

I shot up from my bed gasping for air. "What the hell was that?" I thought to myself.

"Hey Nina" jumping, I look up to see my identical twin at the door way.

"Morning Elena."

"Get ready. Bonnie's on her way" she said as she left.

~TDW~

After getting ready I went downstairs still thinking about my dream. Walking into the kitchen, I see Aunt Jen staring inside the fridge and Elena pouring coffee.

"Toast. I can make toast." she said looking over her shoulder.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jen" I said as took my sisters mug.

"Is there coffee?" I heard Jeremy asked. Turning around, I giggled and high-fived Jer when I saw him take Elena's newly poured cup of coffee. Huffing, she poured a new one.

"Are you guys going to steal my coffee everyday?"

"Of course!" I said. "It's reasonable that we should. After all it's your job as the older sibling to make us happy."

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

"I'm good" Elena and I responded. At our answer, Jeremy took the money.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" asked Elena questioned.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine." I said as I pushed her out of the kitchen. Sending me a grateful look, she left.

"You okay?' I heard Elena ask Jer.

"Don't start."

I gave her a look as we finished drinking our coffee. "He'll come around soon" I told her.


	2. Pilot Part 2

When Bonnie came to give both Elena and I a ride to school, I chickened out.

"You know what guys, I don't think I'm ready yet. I'll walk."

" Are you sure?" asked Bonnie as she looked through the car window.

Elena turned around and gave me a concerned look. "You need to get into a car at some point Nina."

"I know. Just give me more time" I said trying to give them a convincing smile.

"All right. Be safe sis."

"Bye Nina" said Bonnie as she waved.

"Bye guys. See ya at school."

~TDW~

As I walked, I got this feeling that I was being watched. Looking around, I saw a crow flying right towards me. I ducked right on time, but by doing so I lost my balance and fell. Sitting on the ground, I watched the crow fly away . "Holy shit."

~TDW~

After I calmed myself down. I finally got to school. Walking around. I found Lena and Bon stand outside the office.

"It's a hot back" I heard Bonnie say.

"What's a hot back?" I asked sneaking up behind them. As they Jumped I giggled. "Sorry."

Smiling, she pointed at someone who I didn't recognize. "That's a hot back. I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" asked my sister.

_Psychic? _I thought giving them a confused look.

"Pretty much."

When I opened my mouth to question them, I got cut off. "Jeremy, good batch, man." Looking over my shoulder I saw Jeremy go in the restrooms. Knowing what my sister is thinking, I turned back around to look at her.

"Give him some space Elena."

"I'll be right back" she said walking away.

Sighing, I turned around to give a questioning look at Bonnie. "Psychic?"

"Gran told me I'm psychic. Well actually, she said I'm a witch."

"Really? I think that's kinda cool."

"Of course you would" she laughed.

~TDW~

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." As Mr. Tanner kept on talking, I looked around the classroom and I notice the new guy staring at Elena.

To get her attention I threw a paper ball at her. When she turned to me, I smirked looking between her and the new guy as I wiggled my eyebrows. As she blushed and looking away, I had to hold back my laughter so I wouldn't get In trouble.

_I wonder how things will turn out for them._


	3. Pilot Part 3

When school I decided to go home for a quick nap while I waited for Elena so we can meet up with Bonnie and Caroline. After putting my things away and getting comfortable in bed, I fell asleep instantly.

_**Walking around a graveyard, I found elena sitting in front of our parents grave writing in her diary.**_

"_**Hey Elena" I waved, but she doesn't respond. "Elena?" When I still got no answer, I went to put my hand on her shoulder but it went through her instead. Eyes widening in shock, I look at myself only to find out I'm see through.**_

_**Hearing a caw, both Elena and I looked up and saw a crow sitting on our parents gravestone.**_

"_**Ok, hi bird" She said going back to writing in her diary. That's when the fog started.**_

"_**This is getting creepy, you should leave Elena" I told her knowing that she can't hear me.**_

_**Getting up she went to scare the crow away. "Shoo!" she shouted scaring the bird away. "That's what I thought." As we turned around we saw the crow again. By the look on my sisters face I can tell she is freaked out. When she grabbed her stuff she ran away.**_

_**When I was about to follow her, I saw someone watching my sister leave. As I tried to get a better look at his face, more fog blocked my view. That when the whispers started again.**_

~TDW~

After having that dream I couldn't I heard Elena downstairs I ran to straight to her. Walkinging into the kitchen I saw her cleaning blood off her leg.

"Are you ok? What happened?" I asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I was at the cemetery writing in my journal and there was this creepy bird and fog. It was very Hitchcock so I left in a hurry. I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped." She kept talking but I wasn't listening.

_How is that possible? It was just a dream. _

~TDW~

"We're meeting Bonnie at the grill" Elena told Aunt Jen as we got ready to leave.

"Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

"Well done, Aunt Jenna/Jen" both Elena and I laughed.

As I opened the door, I gasped in shock when I saw the new guy standing standing in front of the door.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange."

"Sorry I think you have the wrong twin" I laughed as I open the door wider to show Elena. "I'm Nina" I said as I stuck out my hand.

"Stefan Salvatore. Nice to meet you" he said shaking my hand with a smile.

"Hey Stefan. About before no worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." Elena said.

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where we lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back" he said handing her her diary back.

"Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't . . . read it."

"Aw. How sweet of you. Why not? Most people would have" I said.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." he said looking at me.

"You keep a journal?" my sister asked.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go put this away" she said as she went to ut her diary away.

"You don't have to stay out there" I told him.

"I'm fine." he said as Elena walked back. "Sorry, were you two going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we're meeting a friend"

"Do you want to come?" Both Elena and I asked.

~TDW~

After a lot of convincing from both Elena and Stefan, I got into a car for the first time since the accident. Right now I'm sitting in between both Bonnie and Caroline.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" asked Caroline

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young" Stefan replied.

"Parents?"

"My parents passed away."

Exchanging sad glances, Elena continued with another question "I'm sorry. Any siblings?

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"Sibling issues?" I asked

"Sort of."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." stated Caroline

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." smiled Bonnie.

Looking at my sister, "Are you going?"

"Of course she is." I said smirking.

**AN: I would like to thank my readers for Following, Favoriting, and Reviewing my story. Because of you guys I have more confidence in myself and my story.**


End file.
